I'm on a boat!
by GuitarBlair
Summary: Spike and Faye get sent on a space cruise to catch a 5,000,000,000 woolong bounty and have to pretend to be a rich married couple. Well, they don't have to, find out why! Rated T for swearing. I do not own cowboy bebop.
1. Chapter 1, the Plan

Chapter 1, The plan

* * *

"So, here's the run down, and we gotta vote on this cause it will be risky. No comments till after I've gone through all the facts." Jet stood at the front of the small room where Spike, Ed, Faye, and Ein sat. They looked up to jet together. Holding some papers in his hand he started to read off the papers. "Mr. and Mrs. Wong, wanted for killing four cops and stealing government property. Bounty 5,000,000,000 woolongs. "Jet looked up from the paper. Just as he thought, the whole group of them was now much more interested. "So here's what everyone doesn't know, a bit of secret information I've found on the side." Jet flashed a proud smile. "They're on a cruise, a space cruise. It's a cruise for Rich couples to go on and be romantic. At least that's what most people think. The cops get paid off to stay away from the cruise and let them run their own private security without any check. Even worse, most of the Rich people who go on here go on to do illegal business. The cops, the people running the cruise, and Mr. and Mrs. Wong all know that at the end of the cruise the cops will grab them."

"So why are we even talking about this then? The police will nab them before we get the chance." Faye rolled her eyes as if a child should have known this simple fact.

Jet closed his eyes through her comment. When she was done he opened then and explained. "Leave comments at the end please, it'll all make sense when I'm done."

Faye moved uncomfortably on the couch annoyed at being scolded. "Fine."

"Okay, so as I was saying, the cops would just pick them up during the cruise but because of all the illegal activates and the very obvious pay offs the cops can't disrupt the cruise. There's one more boarding stop before the cruise takes off and the couple won't leave there because the cops are waiting. The problem is, once everyone is made to leave the cruise the cops are allowed to nab this couple. They'd rather nab them than let someone collect the bounty. Our only chance to get the couple and collect the huge bounty is to nab them while they are on the cruise. So, here's the plan I put forward. We take our payoffs from the last fat bounty we caught and put it into a pot." Faye cringed at this and almost leapt up with an assault of disapproval but she stopped herself with the help of a glare from Jet. "We take that money and make pretend Spike and Faye a rich couple. If they can get on the cruise then they can get our bounties. Ed and I will follow behind as close as they will let us to pick you up off of the boat once you get the bounty and take them to the authorities. 5,000,000,000 woolongs sounds good to me." Jet smiled at his brilliant plan almost proud.

"Fuck that." Faye said rolling her eyes. "You honestly think I can pretend to be Spike's romantic partner?" Faye shot spike an annoyed look. Spike only shrugged in response.

"Ah! But that's the best part; you don't have to act like a romantic couple. Most people on the cruise are too busy with their 'business' that they don't take advantage of the romantic situation. Some do, but you won't be out of place if you act like you have no interest." Jet's voice changed to a lower more annoyed grumble. "Not to mention rich people don't seem to care about romance anyways." He lightened up again. "I think all we need to do is work out the kinks of getting you off the boat and it'll work!"

Faye looked up in contemplation and then smiled. "Alright I'm in." Ein gave a small doggie nod to go along with it.

Spike also nodded. "Yeah I'm in."

"Then it's settled. Finally things are gonna go our way!" Jet held the papers up in the air as proof of good times coming.

* * *

This is a remake of another fan fiction by SPARTAN-G122 called Reconcile which is a mature fan fiction with a similar plot. I hated it, it was sexist and stupidly put together (The author agreed that it wasn't a good story) and I have been asked to remake it so I am. This will not be mature because I will be removing the part that really ruined the fan fiction, the sex, and working more on the part that actually interested me but got horridly ass raped, the plot. Hopefully, you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2, Good Times

Chapter 2! This is just kinda an introduction to setting chapter, I probably should have just made it longer but it may be a while before i write more so here it is!

* * *

Fingers flew across the keyboard, which brought a series of smiles flashing across a screen. And, she was in.

"Did you do it?" Jet stared at Ed as she typed. He often tried to follow what she was doing in some small hopes that he might be able to do some minor hacking some day. He used to be proud of his decryption abilities but it was nothing compared to Ed's work.

"Yes! Ed will be undetected!"

-

The ship was amazing. The S.S. Anne Skyward, named after the wife of the woman who built the ship. The ship was so big it didn't land on a planet because there was no place for it to land except in the ocean, and even then the splash would be enormous. Ships took you to a global docking station that was set up for huge ships like this and that was basically a satellite that didn't do anything but house people before they got on this ship. The ship dwarfed the satellite, which meant that if everyone were to get off at one stop that they wouldn't be able to get off all at one docking station, all at once. Who knows if the ship even filled up that many people.

At the docking station Spike and Faye enjoyed first class. Everything was luxurious, everything was expensive, and everyone was complaining about how long it was taking to get on the ship. Spike felt so out of place because he was enjoying every minute of it, almost to much. People must have thought he was new money. He tried not to enjoy it to much, but he definitely was a little perkier than usual. Faye too, except after the initial awe of all the luxury she fit right in the snootiness of the other people. Spike also felt weird in the tux. Faye did not share this sentiment, she was wearing a beautiful red dress and expensive looking jewelry. She looked nice, but Spike probably wouldn't tell her.

After about an hour of waiting, which was nice except for some of the snootiest of people complaining, they got on the ship. The ship made the docking station look like the poor house. There were two levels. The outer level was for staff of the ship, security, and the highest class of the passengers only. These passengers probably owned parts of the company running the ship, so they were entitled to see how it worked. The inner level was absolutely divine. It was made to be like an cruise ship on water, with the finest in digital T.V. screens that separated the outer and inner level. These screen's displayed the ocean air, the water, as if it were an actual cruise ship on the water. You felt the breeze, you also felt the sun. It rotated from night to day just like the real world, birds seemed to fly across even though you knew they weren't there. Spike could only put it in one way, a waste of money. Well, he had to be here so might as well live it up.

Spike and Faye went to their rooms, which was like a hotel suite. There was a large bed room with one bed and many other small and large pieces of furniture, a large bathroom with a shower and a hot tub, and a small lounge area if you wanted to keep company you met out of the bedroom. Cigars in the lounge room, lots of alcohol in the large fridge, T.V.s in all the rooms, and the worst part was it was the lowest class the ship had to offer. The cruise was for the richest of the rich in all the galaxy. At least that was the impression Spike got.

-

"Hey there beautiful." Faye could barely believe what she just heard. Was that a pick up line? on a cruise ship meant for romantic couples?

"Uh...?" Faye turned her head to the side and lifted up her sun glasses to see the large muscular man staring down at her with a grin on her face. She had been laying nicely next to the pool, in the 'sun,' but obviously sitting around in a bathing suit was just to much for the men on this ship.

"I'm Joe Mclain." He sat down in the pool chair next to her. God damn they were nice pool chairs. "What's your name?"

"I'm married, buzz off." This guy must have been a complete idiot or something. He looked it too.

"Well hey come on I'm just saying hi!"

"You said, hey there beautiful."

"Well it's a compliment!"

"Do I have to get my husband?" Pretending to have a husband, and pretending to be rich was very fun.

"Jeez fine, sorry." The man held up his hands and stood up, walking away from the pool. "Fucking stuck up rich women."

Faye could have puzzled his comment some more, but instead tipped her sunglasses back down and closed her eyes basking in the 'sun,' which by the way felt great.

-

Spike found himself at the casino. He was playing some blackjack to pass the time. Well the real reason was he already spotted his targets, at least one of them. The husband was playing a slot machine. His face resembled a statue that got made without any emotion. This guy obviously knew his time being an outlaw was up. Spike rarely felt bad for a bounty, maybe he did just a little bit. Who would be stupid enough to come on this cruise if they were wanted bounties? Regardless Spike just didn't care, he just wanted the money.

-

Spike watched the man play for an hour. When he left, he followed him to his room and got the number. He didn't stick around because of security. He spent the rest of the night eating nice food, and then hanging out in his room. Faye came back and whined a but before leaving again. Spike was asleep by the time she came back. When he woke up Faye was asleep next to him. Actually his nose was right next to the back of he head. Faye annoyed the crap out of him, but she was a sight to see in her underwear.

-

"Oh my god my head hurts."

Spike handed her an ice pack and some aspirin. "Don't party so hard next time."

"Did we...?" Faye looked up a little scared at him.

"No."

"Thank god."

* * *

hope you liked eeet


	3. Chapter 3, Ding Dong Wong Song

NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for typos, I kept typing "brace" knuckles, but if there are some still there it's "brass"

* * *

"Hi there beautiful." Faye heard the familiar voice of the man she met the day before, Joe. His tone changed from cocky sleazebag too humility stuffed with sleazebag. "I uh, wanted to apologize for yesterday. You see, I'm not used to people actually coming to this boat to be romantic."

Faye took the opportunity to be a bitch. "It's not a boat." Managing this without even looking at him.

"Fine jeez I'll leave you alone." Joe turned around and walked off. Where were they? Well it was an amazing dining hall, but not the 'fancy' type. This one was more of a casual lunch, at least for the rich people. A divine masterpiece of work with a large stage with an active comedy theater going on and exquisite meals being served, along with an amazing bar. The theme of this room was gold, unlike the casino part of the ship which had a brown black and red theme, this room was almost entirely white and gold. Dreamily she stared into her soup she wasn't even hungry for. "God couldn't this be real, why does it have to be a dream." She whispered to herself. She looked to her right seeing Joe at a table near hers staring at her. She gave him a look that might rip his skin off and stood up walking away from her table. Joe followed her.

-

Mr. Wong was playing the same slots again, All day, and then he left for his room. Spike new Jet and Ed were already ready to make the escape so he figured he might as well bag this guy as soon as he got the opportunity. Faye might wanna live it up, but Spike intended on getting out of his place as fast as possible. He didn't mind everything, but he'd rather be at home with the cash. He liked the risk though. This time Wong didn't go to his room, he started to wonder around. Did he know Spike was following him? Eventually they came to a cramped corridor that was off-limits near the lounge dinning room with the stage for comedy theater. Wong had waited till a security guards left and then went in. This section, which was still nice with it's silk hanging from chandeliers, was dimly lit and heavily guarded with security. He wondered why they left in the first place. He realized fast that it was heavily guarded because this lead to the outer-ship. Since he wasn't being escorted by security it meant he was sneaking in, maybe planning his escape? Spike found himself lucky to have followed him when he did because this might be his only chance. Pulling his gun from his coat he began to follow closer.

-

"Get your hands off of me!" Faye punched him right in the face. Blood squirted and Joe stepped back holding his nose.

"You bitch! Can't you be nice to a guy!" He grabbed her arm again. "Just calm down I just wanna talk!"

Faye swung again and he blocked it with his arm, but her foot hit a home-run with his balls. Security started to get involved but Joe seemed maddened, it was crazy. He fought the security off after he got his breath back and was pushing them back, really hurting them! People started to leave, and one of the security guards very obviously called for back up. Joe kept fighting, even when they pulled guns out this guy knocked them out of their hands and swung and swung. Had he gone nuts? Faye turned around and tried to get away from the situation but she felt his hand wrap around her arm. Faye began to fight alongside the security guards. He kept taking the bruises, his face getting very bloodied. Faye thought this man was strong before, but now she realized just how large Joe was. He picked up one of the security guards lifting him way over his head and threw him over the bar. He then turned abruptly and ran away, the security guards following. Faye stared in amazement. "What the hell?"

-

Wong was at the door, fiddling with the security lock. Spike slowly stepped into the corridor and held his gun up. "Stop right there, I'm security this is a restricted area."

Wong stopped fiddling with it, he turned and put his hand on the back of his neck rubbing it nervously and in a funny voice said. "Oh dear is this not my room? I've had to much to drink I'm afraid." It was a convincing act but Spike knew he had only enough drinks to get him smelling like alcohol, but not actually drunk.

"Sir, you're gonna have to come with me." Spike moved closer, pulling out a pair of handcuffs he had brought along.

"You're not security, what are you doing to this guest!" A woman entered the hall in a long white dress. She was pretty, in a rugged sort of way. She certainly did not look like the most of the rich folk who came here. She had short brown hair which was put up nice, but it looked like it was meant to look nice and not actually done nice. She had scars on her face, very tan skin, and an accent that said she came from Mars. She stepped in, she did seem a bit drunk walking up. "Leave him alone!"

Spike kept up the act. "Mam, please head back to your room I'll take care of this situation." Spike said, trying to keep his eyes on Wong. Suddenly like a bolt of lighting in the form of a fist he felt brass knuckles knock one of his teeth out. It wasn't Wong, it was the girl. Heals flicked to the floor and the woman, who was already shorter than Spike, slammed his face two more times! Was she working with Wong?! It wasn't his wife!

Then to answer the question, Wong grabbed the gun from Spike, he shot at both Spike and the new woman. The woman grabbed spike around the neck with the bulk of her arms and threw the both of them around the corner and away from the gun fire. Another shot went off, and then a door slammed. Wong was making a break for it! Spike tried to get up but took an elbow to the back of his head and the woman, who ripped half her dress to make it easier to run, cursed and went after Wong. Spike was up in seconds, and pulled another smaller gun out chasing after the two. Spike was following the woman's trail easily since she had no shoes on. When he caught up she turned and faced him, brass knuckles in front of her.

"He's a bounty I have to get him will you just get out of here you crazy!" Possibly faster than the bullets it might shoot she knocked the gun right of his hand.

Spike cursed to himself for losing BOTH of his guns. This girl obviously was a fighter and another bounty hunter. Dropping to the floor and leg extended he sweep kicked the girl right off of her feet. The second he got up he jumped over her and ran after where he thought he could hear Wong. The girl cursed and ran after him. This new place still had the nice looks about it, but it was tighter than the corridor they first had Wong in. When he turned around the corner two security guards faced him pointing guns. Spike took a shot to the shoulder and fell back around the corner into the lady who fell with him.

"Get off of me!" She had the gun in her hand, along with her brace knuckles.

Spike ripped the gun out of her hand and faced it towards the security guards who entered their section of the hallway. He shot them both, one dropping their gun. The lady disarmed the other who had fallen to his knees, and slammed her knuckles into his face so hard he heard his skull crack. Then spike was pushing off of her, they still were tangled together on the floor.

"Get off of me!" she repeated again and swung at him, he moved his head to the left of the swing and the brace knuckle made a hole in the drywall, and a dent in the steel behind it.

Spike kneed her in the face, and then caught one of her punch's in his armpit. The guard who wasn't dieing from the lady's punch was standing up. He looked back and did a back kick to his face. When he turned back the woman was punching with her other arm and he almost looked right into the punch. Turning his head again the knuckles scratched his face. Imitating her lightning fast punch's he kneed her in the face kneed her in the face. This time she squealed and he pressed her against the floor pinning her. "Stop it! I've gotta get that bounty!" He shouted, all the shots and punching making it really obvious where they were so he didn't keep his voice down. Spikes blood dripped on her face. Shit! They'd be able to identify him.

"He's mine!" She yelled and squirmed in his grasp. This only made Spike press harder. Very aggravated the woman moaned and tears began to form in her eyes. For a second Spike felt bad and loosed up, only to get a head butt to the face. He was getting dizzy from all these blows from the woman.

Then shouts were coming from the hall where Wong had run down and the security guards that Spike and the lady disarmed came from. Wong came running around the corner gasping at the dead bodies and tripping over Spike and the woman. Spike let go of the woman and grabbed Wong's leg, and he heard security guards very obviously coming from where Wong just came from. "Shit!" He said scrambling to get up but the woman pushed him down onto his ass into the dieing security guard. She pounced on Wong like a spider and lifted him up into a full nelson move easily overpowering him. Wong squealed more girly than the woman had earlier, and she slammed his head against the wall and he went limp. Spike got up and slammed his gun against the back of the woman's head and she fell to the ground also. The security guards were almost here. Spike thought quick.

-

When Faye got back to the room, ready to tell Spike about the weird day, she saw a woman passed out in their bed. She was ugly, ugly and old. At least that's what Faye thought. Faye stared in amusement and started to laugh. She thought to herself 'boy Spike you have weird taste, I liked Julia better.' Spike came around the corner from the bathroom with an icepack on his face. Faye jumped startled and Spike whispered angrily. "There are other bounty hunters on this ship!" Spike motioned with his head to the sleeping woman.

"Why did you bring it here then?!" Faye yelled back, throwing her purse onto the floor.

"Shhh, shhh, don't wake her up."

"Spike get this thing out of here!" Faye moved towards the woman and grabbed the sheets.

"I hit her kind of hard, we need to sneak her into medical somehow." Spike grabbed Faye's arm, which made her really mad cause of how Joe kept grabbing her arm earlier. She was about to hit Spike in the face when spike said. "Also, I have Wong."

"You have Wong?!? Why?" Faye found herself saying, feeling her stomach ache at the thought of leaving and going back to the bebop. Like a wounded puppy she let go of the sheets and Spike let go of her.

"Joe?" A weary voice came from the bed, and Faye and Spike looked towards the woman quick.

"Shit." Spike and Faye said at the same moment. Faye grabbed her purse and pulled out a needle. She went to Jam it into the woman's arm but then stared into her open eyes. "Joe who?" Faye said.

"Mc...." The woman started to say dreamily then opened her eyes wide. "What the-" She didn't finish her sentence before the needle was in her arm, and the woman was out again.

* * *

Hope you liked it ^_^ Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4, Jet Lag

Chapter 4

* * *

Jet fixed his tie thinking to himself how much he envied what Ed could do. Ed hacking the ships radar so that Jet could sneak in. Also hacking the cameras to get them to go off where he needed them too so he could get through without being on record. It took him good patients to sneak through the outer ship and get to the inner ship but once he did no one questioned that he wasn't just another security guard. He made it quickly to Spike's room. He wasn't supposed to leave the Bebop so early, and was nervous leaving it in the hands of Ed but at this point things had spiraled out of control. When Jet got to the room Spike let him in.

"She's awake in the other room, gagged, you need to keep an eye on her while I see if I can locate Mrs. Wong. We won't get any reward if one of them is free." Spike said in a funny voice, his face was really messed up.

"Spike a woman did that to you?" He laughed pulling the sunglasses down from his eyes.

"Yeah, so don't untie her okay otherwise she'll beat the living hell out of you." Spike's eyes got into a squinted annoyance as he headed for the door.

"You're leaving looking like that? Won't they know who you are?"

"I'll be fine Jet." Spike left leaving jet making a little sound out of the back of his throat like he was about to retort but didn't get the chance. Jet wiped his hand across his face and made his way into the bedroom to find Mr. Wong tied to a chair and so was the woman. She looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Oh boy...." Wong shot him a scared pleading look, and the woman shot him threats of murder with her eyes. Jet set down the briefcase he brought in next to a small table, and sat down on the chair. He cleared it off of flowers in an expensive looking vase then pulled his laptop out of it. A gift to himself since Spike and Faye got to live it up on the ship. Lifting open his laptop and turning it on he began communication with Ed. Ed's face came on the screen and she smiled "Jet!" He wondered if her eyes were ever open when she greeted someone on the screen like that.

"Look here Ed, I want you to check through their map to see if they still have the small escape ships." See, the ship was a cruise ship but it was also like a carrier. It had many small fighting ships that it could release to defend against someone trying to attack it. It also had large ships following it around, patrolling areas, along with a large central beam cannon which could take down almost any ship instantly. The thing would have been impossible to try ambush.

"Here they are." Ed said, elongating the word are.

"Good, now, I want to know if you can still hack into the cameras."

After a brief pause and a few fast clicks of the keyboard Ed nodded on the other side of the screen. "Yes yes ." Nothing in her tone was mocking, more for her own amusement.

"Good." Jet had no more questions, in fact this was rather pointless. "Well Ed I'll give you another call as soon as we need you again." Jet looked around the room as Ed spewed rainbows in the form of the words 'bye bye.' The woman was still giving him angry stares and obviously trying to get her hands undone. He sighed, standing up, before realizing that she wasn't just trying, she had her hands undone and just started working on her feet. "Hey!" He said jumping into action.

Yelling 'hey' was a bad idea because she didn't notice him charging her till he did, and when he got close to grab her arms he felt a fury of fists too his face. He stepped back out of her reach and she pulled the gag out of her mouth. "You're crazy! Why would you kidnap me!" She said swinging at him again as he stepped a bit closer.

With his left hand he felt his jaw as if it got knocked out of place, it hadn't. "God damn, you're a good punch."

"Yeah well I've been boxing forever I aught to be." She said as if he was making some sort of sexist comment and leaned , keeping her eyes on him the whole time, and started to undo her leg.

He thought to himself 'Spike really messed up on the knots....' "Look, we're gonna get you to the medical bay. We don't plan on hurting you or anything." Jet took a step closer.

"Bullshit, this is my bounty." She swung and barely gave him a hit in the stomach.

Jet stepped back but she then hopped her chair forward. It took her arms holding onto the edge to do it so and that left her open to be attacked. Jet brought his foot up to her chest and pushed her and the chair flat on her back. "Sit down and calm down, Jesus."

Jet had to lean over just a bit to stare over her. He didn't realize that she had one of her feet out and kicked him square in the balls. He stepped back bringing his hands over his crotch making a higher than expected hurt puppy sound. She was working on her legs again, she was so fast at this! ' Spike wasn't kidding!' She had some kind of razor blade that's why it was going so fast! He moved towards her but was still winded from the kick to the balls. When he grabbed her arm with the razor blade he got another fist to the face. God did it hurt. Jet didn't let go, but she was standing and hammered him two more times to the face backing him up to the bed. Jet grabbed her other arm before he could fall onto the bed and she struggled with all her might. Jet was stronger. She began to knee and kick at him. At this point jet had her overpowered, and moved his legs to take the majority of the blows so she couldn't hurt him.

"Come on!" She yelled and Jet slung her face onto the bed.

He pinned her so she couldn't hit him anymore and then said calmly. "You're not escaping, or getting Wong. I'm not hurt you-" Well she got her arm free and elbowed him in the face. This made him loosen up and she pushed him off jumping to her feet AGAIN. She ran away from him over to the closet and opening it up. Jet stood up following her and realized she was putting something onto her fists. She turned around with a smug look on her face, brass knuckles on. Jet decided to not play this game anymore and pulled a gun out of his coat. "Listen, this has to stop now."

She didn't look scared, but she wasn't smug anymore. "I'll scream." It was just kinda weird hearing this statement from this situation.

"Yeah well, you'll be dead before you get Wong." Jet aimed it for her head. He felt he was putting up a good act ,but it was probably easy for her to tell he wasn't to sincere about it because she pitched one of her brass knuckles at his face hitting him square in the forehead. Jet fired, but missed, and she rammed into him pushing him onto his back on the bed. His stomach began to get filled with fists and his vision began to blur. Then he heard someone walk in. It was Faye! Slapping her gun against the side of the woman's head ended the whole thing.

-

"Okay, so, you have no razor on you this time and you're tied by MY" emphasizing the MY as if to mock Spike and Faye who weren't in the room. "knots so there's no way you're getting out." He said to her, but more to himself. Pride lit up on his face as he thought of his dad congratulating him on learning to tie such good knots. She stared at him, even angrier than before. He stood up, walking over to her. "Promise to be good and not scream?"

She didn't answer, just stared at him with an anger like boiling lava.

"Look, I'd be more sorry if you hadn't hit me so much. My partner will be back any second to bring you to medical." He said looking at the door for a second, not before staring her down again. She looked like she had something to say so he removed the gag.

"I have to pee."

"Yeah well, I think you can hold it for a few more hours."

"Come on don't be so cruel I'm not gonna do anything again." This wasn't convincing. Jet only shook his head at that. "Yeah well fine." She stared him down and then licked her lips a bit. " know, you're a lot older than your partners."

"A lot is a bit much."

"Well, you're like me, and it's getting old to be in this game."

"I don't know about that." Jet stopped looking at her and stared at the screen.

"I'm not trying to mess with you I'm just curious why you are doing bounty hunting." She looked sincere, at least Jet thought so when he looked back up at her. "My name is Ginelle."

"That's nice." Jet looked back at this computer screen, well at his free cell game.

"Look, know, you don't look like a typical bounty hunter to me. Bounty hunting has become this sort of.... kind of game for rich people. You're not like that though, I can tell, you're kind."

"Oh can you." Jet felt himself getting annoyed. It hadn't become a game. Yeah there were a few 'Andy's' out there but not to many.

"Look, I'm sorry , I just need this bounty real bad. I have a huge debt-"

"I've heard it all before." He said standing up and looking at her with cruel eyes. "But we all have problems and your problem never was or never will be my problem." He walked over to her grabbing the gag.

"Look, I'm just saying. I don't need all of it, just a portion."

"Yeah, well how much?"

"Just 1,000,000." She smiled innocently.

"Yeah, well I doubt my partners will let you have it."

"Yeah I figured." She said sighing and looking at her feet.

Jet was trying to figure out why SPIKE wasn't in here watching her and Wong. Wong was staring at his feet also obviously thinking about something. Jet didn't like talking to this woman, because he liked her voice. He really did like her voice, it was pretty in a sincere sort of way. The sad thing was, was she was probably faking it.

Jet turned around and went back to his computer and his free cell. He didn't gag her, but he didn't say another word.

"So, what's your story then?" She inquired.

"A lot to it, and you don't got a while."

"Want to hear mine?"

"Sure...." Jet sighed at this, she was fucking with him to try to get his sympathy. I guess she had no other choice.

"I was a boxer in the underground boxing." She said confidently. "And well, I made a lot of money cause I won most of the time. The problem was my father married me off to some man I wasn't very interested in. Well, he seemed like a nice guy and we had a kid together, but things turned for the worst when I tried to get back into the underground boxing. When I had bruises on my face and cheeks my father thought it was him. My father picked a fight with him, and my husband killed him. I walked in on the scene and then knocked him in the face so hard he went into a comma. I get sent to jail, and after a couple of years Joe used his contacts to get me out. Joe's my bounty hunting partner. The problem is, Joe didn't have enough money to pay off the right people. Joe went to a loan shark. When I got out the underground boxing was already closed do to further investigation of my situation and I had no way to get the money to help pay off the so here I am, still paying it off. The bill keeps getting bigger." She let out a little sigh. "And I keep getting older." The tone of her voice went from miserable and cynical to annoyed. "And that 1,000,000 is just this recent payment. It's not even the whole bill."

Somewhere in the middle of this speech Jet had stopped playing free cell. He didn't look at her, he just stared right at the screen, well passed it. He felt for her, and he knew he shouldn't. He turned and looked at her and she was staring at him too. He realized why she looked familar, he had seen her before. One of his old colleagues had worked on her case, he remembered hearing it all. This was the truth, she did slip out of the system. "You're telling the truth." He said slowly.

She nodded. All he could do was stare for a bit and then turn back to his computer. He felt terrible now. He searched the quick, doing some decryption to get to her case. He had to be SURE. It still checked out. Well, this stunk. Although, it wasn't really his fault, he reasoned to himself that everyone had problems and it didn't matter that he felt sympathy to hers.

"So what about you?"

Jet turned suddenly looking at her, he ALMOST pointed to himself as if to ask if she was talking about himself. "Well I uh..... it's really not appropriate." Jet looked back to his computer, he felt himself starting to . He really well, this woman for some reason. Her fighting spirit, her truthfulness, but he couldn't give in to his.

"Come on I told you my story, why are you a bounty hunter." She smiled nicely to him.

"Well.... Basically my work wasn't treating me well, neither was my family life, so I left them both to do something else that I would be good at." Jet closed his computer and turned to her, as if giving in. "I was a Cop." Well detective, but it fit the word too. "A detective." Not well enough. "I got way into my work. I took the time I needed to be there for my wife" they never legalized it. "but I just didn't have the energy to see I was pushing her away. That and I'm not an exciting person." The last sentence came out fast and quiet. He was almost annoyed with himself for that part of the story. He sighed, staring into his hands, he was getting a bit emotional just thinking about it. "Then I got shot in the arm." He lifted his hand out to show her it was fake. "And well, I met Sp-" He stopped for a second. "The guy you beat the hell out of and now here I am."

"I'm sorry." She said slowly, biting her bottom lip. "I'd give you a hug but I can't." She laughed. "Now, I really need to pee may I?" She was squirming in her ripped up dress.

Jet stared her down, looking her in the eye. "You promise to be good?"

She nodded, and then jet stood up walking over to her and undid her wrist restraints. After she was fully untied she stood up and gave him a hug, then grabbed his face giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't feel bad, it's all in the past." Jet stared at her with wide eyes surprised at her actions, she was still holding his cheeks looking him right in the eyes. "Just continue to be a good person." At that she moved to the bathroom just as she said, closing the door behind her. Jet sat back down in his chair near the laptop and stared at the door to the bathroom. He was nervous out of his mind, why did he do this? What would he have said before he became a bounty hunter? This was a bad idea... but he was trying to learn from his passed mistakes, being right all the time wasn't a life worth living.

Jet sighed in relief when she stepped out without anything in her hands. She lifted her hands up into the air showing that they were empty. "See I promised." She walked back to her chair and sat down. "You can tie me again."

"You're not gonna try to escape?"

"I respect you to much to do anything like that." She grabbed one of her bounds as it to help him start.

Jet walked over to her and smiled. "It's okay, thank you."

"What? Yeah, you only get me being nice this once though."

Jet looked down at her, and then realized he was looking at her figure more than her. He moved awkwardly to look away with a bit of blush to his cheeks. "Sorry .."

Ginelle grabbed his hand and rubbed it with her thumb. "It's okay." Something changed in her voice.

Was it? Was it okay that this was happening? She was responding way to well for it to be so. He stared to pull away but she pulled him back with the force of pulling on his hand to stand up. Leaning up on her tippy toes she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth. The touch of her lips felt like a forgotten friend. He started to pull away again but she grabbed his face and pulled him closer, back into the kiss. He felt himself giving in, putting his hands on her hips every so lightly and kissed back shyly. He was nervous, this was something he put into his past a long time ago what was he doing? His brain yelled at him to stop but somehow he didn't. Things escalated way to fast. By the end of it Jet was alright it had happened. Although Mr. Wong didn't really appreciate getting locked in the bathroom.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Yeah yeah I know, I said this was a Spike and Faye story but this was just the best way to work it out :3 So I hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5, Everythings Gone Wong

Chapter 5

* * *

Jet had spent a large part of the day getting to know someone that he well, probably shouldn't have been getting to know. He got dressed, and walked into the bathroom to take a leak when he was surprised. The floor was covered in pee, and Wong sat in pee drenched pants asleep in the stinking mess. "God dammit."

-

After a lot of horrible cleaning, and then some more getting to know each other, they hadn't figured out what they were gonna do about the weirdness of the situation. Jet paced back and forth in the room until Ginelle walked up and grabbed his shoulders. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, Spike is taking quite a while, I mean it's Ten."

Ginelle walked over to the closet looking at Faye's clothing which was all to tall for her. She pulled dress after dress out.

"What are you doing?" Jet looked dumb founded.

"We're going to have to find your friend."

-

Spike left leaving Jet making a little sound out of the back of his throat like he was about to retort but didn't get the chance. Walking down the side of the ship Spike stared into the fake water for a minute, God it looked real. Spike didn't get far before a security guard looked at him funny. The security guard stared at Spike for only a minute. Spike waved then stared back into the water. He saw out of the corner of his eye that the security guard was speaking into his wrist, and closed in on Spike quickly.

"Sir are you alright? You look a bit beat up may I take you to medical?"

"No no it's fine I uh....." Spike signaled the security guard to lean in and when he did he touched his shoulder very lightly. "I got drunk and hit on someones wife." Spike did a good act of looking sincere, giving an embarrassed smile. The security guard smiled laughing a bit and patted Spike on the arm. "Well, your jaw looks pretty bad, and your sound even worse. Why don't you just come to medical with me?"

Spike looked around and nodded reluctantly. All part of the act. The security guard brought him to medical where he got checked out. The security guard, who obviously felt for Spike for hitting on a guy's wife, made sure he got through without to many questions. This was very risky because if the wrong security guard saw him they'd identify him pretty quickly.

Faye walked in. "What did you do now?" She then put her hand up when Spike went to speak, who had a doctor's hands and sharp instruments in his mouth anyways. "No no." She turned away from Spike to the security guard who brought him in. "What happened to him? And I want the truth or I will raise hell to your boss."

The security guard looked to Spike, then back to Faye. "Mam there's been a man running around harassing women and fighting security guards. We think he got caught in the mess."

"That makes sense, he was harassing me!"

"Oh really?" The security guards face changed a bit.

"Yes, and I want to file a complaint. Do you have that man in custody?" Faye was almost up in the security guards face, and every word she said was fire out of her lips. She was angry, or at least putting up the act. Then again she was easily angered, so maybe it was real.

"Mam, we have him, everything is fine." It was a lie.

"Good." Faye turned and walked back to Spike. The fire she shot from her lips also shot from her hips. "So later tonight you're gonna tell me what really happened alright?" Her eyes looked deep into Spike. On the outside it read a sexual intensity, in a weird almost freaky way. Spike though knew what it really meant. Faye turned around and walked out of the medical office leaving Spike with an hour worth of oral work, not the good kind. That girl really fucked him up.

He left with his mouth numb. Spike got really lucky he ran into that security guard first. He made his way into the many rooms, having lunch, but quickly, so he can walk around more. He needed to find Mrs. Wong. He looked down at his watch, jeeze it was ten. He decided to head back to his room and tell Jet he didn't find anything. On his way back he saw her. She was standing there leaning on the edge of the boat railing. It was so fantastic looking it could have been a movie. She was gorgeous. Long black hair and exquisitely done bangs that emphasized her face so radiantly it jumped out at you. Spike realized he stopped mid-step. Her dress of course was long, it was tight, and it was expensive. On her arm she had a gentle rose tied to her wrist. Like a movie she slowly turned her head to Spike giving him a stare that screamed condescension, sexiness, and promises of victory on her part.

"You have my husband." She said in a low disappointed tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Spike regretted the words right after they came out of his mouth. "Look." He said slowly walking up. "You won't make it very far once this ship stops."

She had a slow evil laugh, tipping her head back. Once her laugh finished she looked him in the eye. "Bounty hunters."

"Why did you meet me here?"

"I'm not gonna be as easy to catch as my husband." She flicked her wrist lightly as to tell him to leave.

"You honestly think you're not done? Tonight?"

"I do." Mrs. Wong turned and moved her way towards the other end of the ship.

Spike hated to admit it, but he was glad he got a chance to watch her walk away.

-

He found himself having trouble staying away from security as he went to her room. When he got to her door he found it was unlocked. Pulling out his gun,well actually he borrowed one from Jet, he walked in. Lights where on, candles were even lit, and Mrs. Wong was at the lounge table drinking a glass of wine. As he went to close the door a foot got in the way and a man grabbed the back of his head palming Spike's whole head. Spike's gun turned around and pushed against the man's chest and fired. The man didn't move, he had body armor on. The gun got knocked out of his hand. The large man, whom Spike realized he recognized from the first day of watching Mr. Wong play poker, pulled him more into the room and closed the door behind him. A click indicated it locked. Spike kicked and elbowed and just ended up being thrown forward onto the ground.

Mrs. Wong held out her palm at the chair across from her at the table. "Sit down." It wasn't up for discussion, it was a command. Spike stood up dusting himself off before sitting down. "Drink." She said holding her palm out again at a glass of wine the large man now poured for her. "I've already been caught by this man here." Mrs. Wong said looking to the large man.

"Well you must be Joe then."

"You have my partner." Joe stared down at Spike and smiled. "I will kill you little man."

-

Faye was also having trouble finding Mrs. Wong. She broke into her room and found no one there a bunch of times, to many for her own comfort. She had dinner, then stared at her watch. It was getting late, it was Ten twenty she needed to head back to the room. As she was walking back she stopped for a second, jerking her head in a weird double take to see the woman she had hit with the gun earlier. What was she doing in one of her dresses? The nice red one? She didn't have the bust for that dress it was pathetic looking on her. Faye slowly made her way to her so that she didn't see her coming. The woman moved her way into the hallway and Faye put her arm around her in a swift motion and a concealed gun to her back.

"What are you doing?" She whispered pretending to be smiling and talking to her friend. "I don't care what Spike thinks you're better off dead."

"I was looking for him. He's in trouble."

"Yeah, well how do you know?"

"I just do. How long has it been since you checked Mrs. Wong's room?"

"Answer my question." Faye whispered angrily, digging the gun's barrel into Ginelle's back.

"You're going to have to trust me on this one." Ginelle said turning and looking Faye in the eyes. "He's in trouble."

-

Mrs. Wong stared at him, straight across the table. Joe seem dumbfounded, but he didn't seem to intervene. Spike sipped the wine hoping to God she didn't drug it and stared her back in her eyes. There was a passion between them, something Spike despised and loved at the same second. It was a similar feeling he had when he looked at vicious when things first went bad except Mrs. Wong also had a sexuality to her that he couldn't get away from.

"You're beautiful you know that, it's really a shame."

"And you're goofy looking, but you're my type."

"Yeah I saw your husband."

Here yes turned away for a second as she licked her lips trying to cover the very girlish smile that just took them over. She stared up and could tell he saw. "Well he is my husband, but he's not my lover."

Spike stared intently in her eyes and she leaned forward across the small table and made their faces so close they just almost touched. She breathed him hot extacy. He held back a shiver. A dove fell onto Spike's hand and cooed warmth into him through the touch of Mrs. Wong's fingers. "You can have in on the scam if you want. You're a lovely boy, I could make such sweet love to you." He could hear Joe gag a bit. "I want you." She said very plainly. "I want you so bad." Her lips curved into humor at the reference she made to the song.

"I notice." Spike tried to keep himself in a cocky arrogant mood, tried to ignore her attempts, but he couldn't completely.

Her lips tasted like clouds. Pulling his bottom lip into her mouth she sighed softly. He didn't kiss back, he could tell he was annoying her. She leaned even more forward over the table, almost risking spilling the wine over. She pulled him more into a kiss and he felt his lips part a bit. Her sweet wine scented breath filled his mouth faster the speed of the ship. He found himself giving in, pulling his hand up to her cheek and he began to kiss back; only for a second. It was drugged! He pulled away from her pushing her face back with his hand almost clumsily.

"The wine..." He said as his chair fell backwards and he hit the ground. The world moved around him as sound and color became one and his head felt like it was about to explode. She moved around the side of the table. "My Lips." She leaned back and laughed that evil laugh. And he passed out.

She turned fast to Joe. "Go get Allen." That was Mr. Wong's first name. "He'll be in their room, and if they are right Ginelle is with them. We're going to have to just escape. Because of these bounty hunters things are ruined." Anger resonated from her hotter than the sun. Joe just stared at her dumbfounded. "What do you want Joe? A Kiss? Go get Allen and Ginelle and lets make good on our escape plan!"

"No thanks" Joe turned and headed out the door.

-

As Joe turned the corner of the ship to get to head towards Faye and Spike's room Faye stood their with Ginelle in her hands and a gun to Ginelle's head. "I heard the whole thing Joe, if you want her to live you better disarm yourself."

Joe look wounded, obviously caring for Ginelle. He made a cautious step forward.

"Stop!" Faye barked and pressed the gun barrel into Ginelle's ear. "You want her to die?"

Joe's wrist twitched weirdly and Faye's chest exploded with pain. Looking down she saw the handle to what looked like a knife poking out of her right breast and her grip on Ginelle loosened.

Ginelle exploded into action, running straight up at Joe, brass knuckles in hand, knocking him right in the solar plexus once with it. Her and Faye were both armed the whole time, and Faye knew it.

Joe's body arched over Ginelle in pain almost covering her from Faye's site. He stared up into Ginelle's eyes. He was surprised, as surprised as he could be at what she had done, and even more hurt than before. "Why?" He whispered.

Before he could say more Ginelle pushed Joe off of her and ran around the corner to Mrs. Wong's room. When she stepped in Mrs. Wong stared up in confusion. "Ginelle..?" She slowly said, but then was pulling a whip off of the table.

"It's over, we're not playing this game anymore."

"If I go down you're going down with me, you'll be in prison for life."

"You think I care anymore?"

"I loaned Joe that money, and you two promised you would help make it back and more. We made a deal that you would help raid this ship with me!"

Ginelle jumped forward only to get a large cut across her stomach ripping open her dress. What whips could do if properly used. She fell awkwardly into the table and Mrs. Wong grabbed her short hair pulling her face up to show hers. "You wretched little whore. Even if you do take me down how will you not go down yourself?"

Ginelle's fist came flying around into Wong's beautiful face and knocked a tooth flying across the room.

"You bitch!" Wong grabbed with both of her hands into Ginelle's hair and began to pull it but that didn't stop Ginelle at all. She began to slam her fist into Wong's nothing of a stomach. Wong then let go and stepped back holding her stomach and feeling blood drip through her fingers. Wong grabbed her whip and then whipped at Ginelle wildly. Cutting her arm to the bone Ginelle yelled in pain. Someone grabbed Wong's leg suddenly weakly. Spike was staring up at Wong and Wong stared down in anger. "What you think you can stop me?"

This was Ginelle's chance, she flung her brass knuckle right at Wong's for-head and it landed dot on. Wong screamed in pain and grabbed at her for-head dropping the whip.

"Is everything okay in here?" Someone said annoyingly peeking into the room, obviously a next-door neighbor. "Holy shit!" The man yelled walking in. "What's going on!"

-

Learning everything Ginelle told him left him speechless. He didn't stop her after she left, he just sat there staring at his feet. 'Jet' he thought to himself. 'What are you gonna do?'

After a while of sitting there staring at the ground he then turned and looked up at the laptop. 'Time to tell Ed we're ready.'

-

All the lights in the whole ship went out, but then an alarm started to go off. The man who was standing in the doorway was running out of the room, and Mrs. Wong looked terrified at what was going on. Ginelle, who was holding her terrible hurt arm, made it over to Wong and grabbed her brass knuckle from the ground. "Gonna need this."

Mrs. Wong hissed at her as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Ginelle knocked Wong once on the head and she was out-cold.

Joe was missing, and Faye was making her way towards the room. "Quick, lets get to the escape ships." Faye and Ginelle tried to conceal their wounds as they made their way with the rest of the guests to the escape ships, while holding Mrs. Wong and the unconscious Spike. The security seemed to be searching for something as they ran into the ships. They were looking for the Wong's. They made it passed security but not for long as a man yelled "Hey stop! Stop them! Shut down that escape ship!" The ship shut down, but then started up again and the security guard began to yell louder. When they made it in Jet was already inside along with Mr. Wong. A picture showed up on the screen in front of them all, in the cramped escape ship. "Jet! Faye Faye! Spike!" She was holding a home-made race car controller. "You're almost here!" Ed giggled playfully as the ship was guided by her goofy flight.

* * *

This is looking less and less like comedy xD Almost done! D: Sorry people, but hopefully you're enjoying it... and understanding it. It gets quite complicated, but I'll try to RE-explain things in the final chapter.


	6. Final Chapter, Carl Black

Final Chapter

* * *

The passion, the wonderful passion that he felt with this woman. It was almost hard to believe he had found her. And then... amongst the sweat, and the bedsheets Jet woke up to his lonely room without her. He'd never admit it to anyone but tears began to run down his cheeks. Was she that important? Probably not, he barely knew her, but she had made him feel a little more complete again. She understood him, she excited him, and he felt very good about himself next to her. So what happened? Well Ginelle had told basically all the truth that one day. She called Mrs. Wong a loan shark but she really wasn't, she was a criminal who had the money that she and Joe needed. What was Mr. Wong doing trying to get to the outer-ship? Well it was part of their scheme. Ginelle saw Spike follow him and went after him to stop him. Mr. Wong panicked and ran, she was going after him to calm him down. At that point she hit his head against the wall to get him away from the security and to go with the act. Maybe if Spike had really thought she was a bounty hunter she could have gotten away with it. Their plans weren't gonna work at that point because the security was to tight. They were gonna kill a man named "Freddy Kim" who they'd get paid a lot of money to kill, that and he almost for sure would have a ton of money on him when they did this. Freddy put the bounty up, and then realized the Wong's was on the ship so paid the cops to keep them from ruining the ship ride. He figured he could handle the Wong's but didn't realize they had Ginelle and Joe along. Well, they got their bounty, Spike, Faye, Jet, and Ed. Jet gave his share entirely to Ginelle and told her to go fix her problems. To find her son and give him a good life. Ginelle did of course, and the bebop went back on it's way to spending all their money fast. Faye gambled it away, Spike used it to supply the ship since Jet gave his away, and well Ed didn't really need money to much so she didn't get much of a share. These seemed to have an affect on the ship, Jet couldn't put his finger on if it did or if it didn't but shortly after Ed left with Ein. Then Spike left too, and he never heard from him again. Faye, who obviously could tell Jet was lonely tried to stick around as long as she could but she left too. Jet was utterly Alone. So, he sold the bebop and moved into mars. He bought himself a little shop where he sold odds and ends, and gave lessons on grooming bonsai trees. He began to grow very old.

-

One day as Jet was working on a bonsai tree at the counter of his store a young man walked into his store. The man's hair was short and brown, his skin tan, and he was quite tall.

Jet smiled a friendly smile and set down his clippers. "Good morning, what can I get you?"

"Are you Jet Black?" The man moved slowly, watching Jet very carefully.

Jet stared careful at the man too, his hand now layed under the counter on the one gun he owned. "Yes I am, what can I do you for."

The man's face changed. His face opened up with a smile. Tears ran down his cheek and he walked up and around the counter. Jet took his hand off the gun and walked to the edge of the counter. "Hey hey now don't come back here!" But the man embarrassed him in a hug.

Jet stared confused at the man, who after the hug let go of him. "You knew my mother."

"Oh yeah? Who was that?" Jet smiled, he at least understood half of it... he probably had met the young lad too at one point. He searched the man's face for some sort of sign to remind him who he might of known but he couldn't place it.

"Ginelle Thompson." After the words left the man's mouth it all started to make sense. "Although to avoid trouble she changed her last name to Black."

Jet couldn't move. He swallowed a large load of saliva sending it first class to his stomach. Was this really happening? "Is she.... dead?"

"She is." The man nodded.

He tried to hide the hurt in his face, but the man had hurt too so it wasn't to uncomfortable. "Let me close the shop for a minute so we can talk. Tea? Mr...?"

"Mr. Black is what I go by, but you can call me Carl." The man smiled. Jet gave him another hug then walked around the corner closing the door and flipping it to closed.

-

"Well you certainly are taller than your mother." Jet laughed, sipping his cup of tea in the back room.

"Yeah well, my father was a very large man."

"It wasn't Joe was it?" Jet asked blinking.

"No no no, although Joe did help raise me."

"So, did she ever get to settle her life down and take care of you?" Jet sad almost sadly, taking a sip of his tea and looking down into it.

"Yes. My mother never gave me the details about what happened. I figured out bits and pieces. I understand she helped capture the notorious Wong's. I also heard that you gave her a lot of money and didn't expect reimbursement." The man looked Jet in the eyes for a second then looked back down into his tea.

"How'd she die?"

"Well. She had a stroke. Someone broke into her house and she roughed him up good. Then she had a stroke then and there. She spent some time recovering but she..." He took a minute as his voice got shakier. "She lost who she was. She then died one day..."

"It's okay." Jet leaned forward putting his hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Oh... here.... " Carl pulled out a small package from his pocket setting it down on the counter. "This is for you, from Ginelle. I've got to get going though." Carl said, obviously it was a bit much for him. He gave Jet another hug, and thanked him for helping his mother then left.

Staring at the package for a long time, Jet finally opened it. Inside were her brass knuckles and a note. It read

_Dear Jet_

_I hope you are doing well, and your friends too. Mostly I hope this letter reaches you alright. You changed my life for the better. I barely know you but I am truly blessed to have had met you. I never thought I'd ever fix my problems. Mrs. Wong would never have let my debt to her stop even if I paid her entirely. She wanted me to become a criminal with her and I was becoming one. That has been long in the past now. The boxing, the lying, and the neglecting my son all stopped thanks to you._

_I hope that you have found something in your life to make you love it and to stop having animosity for what the past has made out of your life. You are a great man, a good person, and an unselfish lover. I may have known you for a very short time but I loved you for everything you did. Please take these._

_For a True love, even for a moment_

_Ginelle Black_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Fin_

I hope you liked eeeet! It wasn't really a comedy Spike/Faye one so I'll have to switch it (and for those reading late that's what it ORIGINALLY was). The story takes me where it wants me to go and I follow. :3 If you're a Trigun fan go read "Romance in the Mists," It's my Trigun story!!


End file.
